


Leaving the Uniform Behind

by Covenmouse, Starling_Sinclair



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live Action TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, PGSM (Live Action) Elements, Slice of Life, being human is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Covenmouse/pseuds/Covenmouse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starling_Sinclair/pseuds/Starling_Sinclair
Summary: Being human is hard. In this day-in-the-life/slice of life style story, Nephrite reflects on how his life has changed since Beryl’s betrayal, and he woke up human. He thought he’d do anything to get his power and place back, but he’s starting to realize he’s not so sure anymore. Maybe, it’s time to leave the red uniform behind.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14
Collections: Senshi & Shitennou Mini Bang 2020





	Leaving the Uniform Behind

The day started with the obnoxious, shrill bell of the turtle-shaped alarm clock, which Nephrite promptly threw across the room. Six minutes later, it resumed its beeping. The childish alarm clock Motoki had lent him was surprisingly unbreakable. He supposed it must be something intrinsic with the turtle shell.

Groggily, he pulled himself out of bed and collected the infernal device. As he opened the door to his room, he was greeted with, “Good morning Nefukichi!” from a smiling, breakfast-preparing, spatula holding Motoki.

Nephrite chucked the clock into the hallway before slamming the door.

How did humans wake so _early_ and so _chipper_? He felt his rage rising like the red mercury in a thermometer. His blood was boiling just beneath his skin. Quickly, he closed his eyes and focused on the sage wisdom he’d discovered among the glossy, frayed book entitled _Seventeen_ he’d discovered abandoned in the restroom of Crown Karaoke.

Take calming breaths. Count to ten. Focus on feet, then legs, then hands, then head. He repeated the mantra in his head until the anger cooled, melting back into him like the wax of a candle. Turning, he looked into the hanging mirror on the back of his door. He barely recognized himself anymore. It was as if losing his shittenou status had caused rapid weight loss. He was thinner, plainer, more… human. Hell, even his eyes had changed colors. Gone were the vermillion of power, replaced with muddy auburn. He blended in with the rest of Tokyo. As he envisioned his former self, the rage simmered - red like the uniform that had been stripped from him.

  
[ ](https://www.soathinghappened.com/WA/neph-pgsm-paint-fin-sm.png)

“Food will be ready shortly if you want some! And don’t forget, we have shopping to do this morning!” His roommate’s voice was muffled through the door, but that didn’t stop him from rolling his eyes.

How far he had fallen.

XXX

He was expected to report to work at 11 am, though, his day started much earlier. Motoki was teaching him the ropes of Crown Karaoke, which included morning _errands_ \- trivial matters that should be assigned to low level youma. Matters that he had once been above. 

First, they were to bring the income from the previous day to the bank. Banks were strange places. Well dressed people behind windows guarded what humans perceived as fortunes because they seemed incapable of protecting their own treasures.

Apparently, Crown Karaoke did not trust either Motoki or Nephrite with the task of safeguarding their profits either, so every morning Motoki brought the wealth from the previous night to this fortress - the bank. (Though, _why_ humans valued coins and bits of paper so highly baffled him.) Once inside, Motoki handed him a little piece of paper.

“Okay, so, they’ve already filled out most of the deposit slip. Down there is the account number and the name of the company. All we have to fill out is the actual deposit amount, which should be on this slip from whoever closed the til last night,” Motoki instructed, as they walked to the small island in the center of the room. The surface was faux marble with well organized forms, writing instruments, and a calendar.

Nephrite did his best not to grumble as he took the deposit slip. He was not an idiot. He could understand forms and how to do basic math. Deep breaths.

“So, just write this number from this slip onto this slip and initial here…”

As he tried to copy the figure down onto the deposit, he might have used a bit too much force. Ink leaked from the pen like a wound. Count to ten.

“I don’t think you have to push quite so hard…”

He lifted the pen up, speckling ink like glitter over everything. He growled. Focus on feet, legs, ink on hands...

“I bet the teller has another pen! Just wait here a second!”

Nephrite’s eyes narrowed. He would not be thwarted by a simple tool. Instead, he attempted to write the numbers on the slip again. Ink oozed like slime.

“Sir, please wait just a moment! I’ll bring something to clean that up.”

Nephrite felt the rage crawling through his veins. This was all the pen’s fault. It only had to do one simple thing, serve its one purpose. With a howl of rage, Nephrite flung the pen like a throwing dagger. It flew past a teller carrying paper towels and embedded itself in the wall.

The room grew quiet, and he watched as everyone stared at him. He’d done something foolish. Again. He winced. This was going to be worse than breaking a tray of dishes in front of Mercury.

XXX

Motoki patted Nephrite’s back as they exited the bank.

“It’s okay,” the human said. “I can always go to the bank without you! And there are other banks in the city that you aren’t banned from.”

Nephrite hung his head. Being human was so hard, and it wasn’t even 10 am yet.

Their next stop was a ceramic wholesaler, where they would be picking up two new sets of sake glasses to replace the ones he may or may not have broken the day before. With solemn concentration, Nephrite followed Motoki through the streets and trains as they went to the little dish wholesaler. He kept his head down, followed his roommate’s lead, and swore he would not break these dishes.

Like most Tokyo storefronts, the building was unassuming. The facade was nondescript, and several stories high. Motoki entered first, holding the door open behind him. The shop was narrow, thin, and a winding maze of cube-shaped displays of dishware. Plates, bowls, and glasses of various shapes and sizes. Some were traditional in design, others more modern. Together, they zig-zagged to the small counter where an older man managed inventory.

“Good morning,” the man greeted with a small bow. “How may I help you?”

“I’m picking up an order for Crown,” Motoki answered.

The man nodded and set the crystal stemware on the counter before disappearing into a back room, no doubt full of stock. Nephrite slowly reached out for the glass, his fingers hovering just out of reach.

“Eiii!! Don’t touch that!” Motoki snapped. “It looks like real crystal!”

It _was_ real crystal. Nephrite was an expert on such things; he had, after all, been the Shittennou tasked with finding the silver crystal. His one mission in life, his great task for his queen, was to find a powerful gem that would be impossible to find. Of course, it had been discovered, with no assistance from him. The crystal had been inside the princess; the two were intertwined. His search had been for a white whale.

A crystal goblet was no mythical weapon - a weapon that only needed to exist to bring about his downfall. He could wrap his fingers around the stem of the glass, so fragile, so delicate, so like her neck. He could shatter her world like his had been shattered.

That’s what he wanted right? His rightful place restored? The red uniform on his shoulders again?

Motoki’s hand on his shoulder brought him back to the shop. 

“What are you doing man? We cannot afford it if you break that!”

Nephrite blinked. Yes, what he could and couldn’t afford had changed, hadn’t it?

The old man returned from the back room, two packages in his hands. He placed them on the counter. Motoki bowed with thanks and took the top box.

As he turned to leave, he paused to add, “You’re supposed to take the other, ya know.”

Grumbling, Nephrite picked up the second package and the two left the store without incident.

XXX

Even with the bank incident, they were making good time on their morning chores, so Motoki recommended walking back to Crown so they could enjoy the sunny, summer day. Though, Nephrite supposed this was more likely due to his inability to navigate the complex transit system the humans had designed rather than the actual weather. Trains were so inefficient compared to teleportation.

Nephrite hated sunny, summer days. People milled about in their _light jackets_ and colorful _tee shirts_. They _strolled_. Why couldn’t these pathetic creatures see how meaningless this all was? The Dark Kingdom was coming, and it would drape the world in darkness. Soon, they would all be suffering. Darkness would consume the world and…

And then what?

Then what?

He blinked and looked around him. Would the world become like the cavernous halls of D Point? The humans trapped in pods, nothing more than batteries to feed the power of the Dark Kingdom. Or would everyone wait in a strange near-stasis for when they would be needed? Alone and cold? Refrigerated? Was that what he wanted? He picked up his pace, otherwise Motoki would leave him behind.

Then, he saw them across the street and sneered - Sailor Senshi. Most people wouldn’t recognize the girls as the seemingly unstoppable force against the Darkness as they giggled and smiled like so many other school girls on the street. They were so utterly _unremarkable_. Moon had her arm linked with Jupiter as they talked in conspiratorial tones. Behind them, walking at a slight distance with the smallest smile on her face was Mercury.

How he wanted to hate these girls even more for ignoring their _friend_ behind them. How they were leaving her out, forgetting her, continuing with their lives. A powerful warrior, neglected right under their noses.

She noticed him from across the street. Her eyes lit up with recognition; her paced slowed just a fraction. Slowly, she lifted her hand and waved.

He dropped the box he was holding.

“Aiii what are you doing!?” Motoki hollered as the human dropped to the ground to inspect the damage.

For what it was worth, she cringed at the spectacle.

“Ami-chan!”

At their summons, she looked at her comrades. With a sad smile in his direction, she hurried after them.

“Seriously, Nefurin, I have no idea what goes through your mind sometimes. It looks like everything’s fine, but how are you ever going to get a paycheck if you can’t go a day without breaking something.”

Of course. Because no one wanted broken things.

XXX

In his tenure with the Dark Kingdom, time moved slowly. He could spend days contemplating the nuances of a plan or seeking out information. Solitude, silence, and introspection abounded. Nothing was ever pressing, so to speak.

Crown Karaoke was the exact opposite. As soon as he and Motoki returned from their morning errands, their opening chores demanded attention. The counters needed to be wiped, the floors swept, the food prepped, and new supplies put away. The mundane tasks went on and on, and even though he and Motoki had started thirty minutes early, they were barely finishing when the clock chimed one and the establishment opened.

No sooner had he unlocked the door, it flew open with a gaggle of middle school girls coming in to use the facilities. As soon as they were settled, another group of customers arrived, and Nephrite began to lose track of anything else except the immediate task at hand. There were people everywhere; there was always something to do. Bring this tray to Room 4; charge the mics in Room 2. There was no time for introspection or solace. He could feel his hackles rising the longer he went without a moment to himself.

When the gaggle of middle school girls left, Nephrite jumped at the chance to clean up. It could be his only chance at silence all day. Motoki only gave him one odd look as he loaded his hands with cleaning supplies before rushing into the now vacant, sure-to-be-a-mess room.

Slamming the door behind him, he went straight to work spraying down the counters. Whatever neon-colored drinks the girls had enjoyed left a sticky sugar residue over everything. Understanding of the reason why the songbook pages were laminated passed through him. He snarled as he had to do several passes with his rag to soak up the first spill. These humans were so thoughtless. Deep breaths...

Then the piano music started when he moved onto the next spill. Nephrite groaned. On the little stage, a spectral Zoisite played “Moonlight Sonata.” If he glanced at his former ally, he would be sure to get an earful. Therefore, he was not going to acknowledge the ghost; he was going to keep doing his job.

Of the Shitennou, Zoisite had been the most vocal about their “true” allegiance. Endymion was their “real” master. Their loyalty belonged to _him_. A young _human_ who loved a silly girl who couldn’t even control her own power. A boy who had watched _him_ die on that field. A boy that Beryl had traded his _life_ for. A boy that found him at Crown Karaoke and refused to take him back where he belonged.

Well, screw loyalty. Where had his loyalty gotten him? Skewered in a field by the one person he was most loyal to? _Count to ten..._

He scrubbed harder. There had only ever been one person who had shown him kindness.

Nephrite touched his shoulder as if his cape were still there. When Mercury had been Dark, things were different. She didn’t succumb to the quiet. She wandered the halls, her boots clacking on the stone like an alarm bell. She hassled him and antagonized everyone she came across. Stood her ground even against Kunzite. She’d brought a strange liveliness to the icy corridors. Did she do that with the Senshi? Did she bring them closer too?

The music faded. His hands touched the sugary surface; his feet felt like lead. Did he... want to be... closer?

The door to the room swung open. The abruptness of it all startled Nephrite, and he knocked the broom over. The glass on the table tipped over, spilling its sugary contents, but he caught the dish before it hit the ground. There would be no breaking dishes today. 

Motoki hung off the door, looking around as if he was expecting to catch Nephrite breaking something. “Are you listening to tracks?”

Nephrite looked at the stage. Ghost Zoisite was gone, taking with him his haunting melody and plea for a life Nephrite did not want.

“Well,” his coworker continued, “I was just checking on you. Hurry it up. There are already people waiting for the room.”

Nephrite scowled but quickened his pace. If the patrons left because the room wasn’t available, their bill would be deducted from his wages. He wasn’t going to let that happen.

XXX

Nephrite stared at the spare microphone charging stations. The light on the left station was off while the right station’s light was green. Narrowing his eyes, he tried to deduce if this was actually a problem or a shortcoming of inept human design. By all metrics, magic was a far more efficient energy source than _electricity_.

“Hey! Nefertiti!”

Nephrite rolled his eyes. There was no point in trying to correct his coworker; he would never get the name right. Motoki sauntered past, balancing a tray of drinks and snacks as he walked down the corridor, turning in place to speak to Nephrite’s face.

“It’s Kamekitchi’s dinner time! Do you think you could feed him for me? I don’t want him to go hungry.”

Was this idiot talking about his turtle?

“Why don’t you feed it?”

“Because I have to bring these drinks to Room 5!”

Nephrite thought about asking why couldn’t he feed the beast after he delivered the refreshments, but then thought better of it. If Room 5 complained, somehow it would come out of his paycheck, not Motoki’s. So far today he’d had no deductions, and he was determined to keep it that way. Besides, feeding the reptile was sure to be easier than feeding the gaggle of hormones Motoki faced.

He harumphed an affirmative sound, which Motoki seemed to understand as he yelled, “Thanks man!” and disappeared with the tray of drinks.

The creature’s cage had a prominent place at the front counter. Its prison was a small glass box full of pebbles and a few millimeters of water. Motoki spent nearly half of his morning prep time cleaning and caring for this damn beast. This meant more work for Nephrite.

He bent over, crossing his arms on the counter and stared at the reptile. It was a murky, algae colored creature save for the brilliant red stripe on the side of its head. Well, at least there was something to like about the creature. Slowly, he dropped below the counter to dig through the contents until he found the turtle pellets.

The bottle was small and clinical, and again, it made Nephrite wonder just what sort of life the animal lived. This couldn’t possibly _taste_ good. Carefully, he knocked some of the pellets into the water. The turtle couldn’t care less.

“Eat up Kamekitchi!” Motoki cried, startling Nephrite. For someone so loud, he was surprisingly adept at sneaking up on people.

At Motoki’s command, the turtle deigned to look at the floating food.

“I think he needs a girlfriend. I’m worried he’s lonely,” Motoki continued. “What do you think Nefertiti?”

“I think he’s a turtle.”

“Yeah, you’re right. It’s not easy being green.”

The light for Room 4 blinked, signaling a need for an attendant, and Nephrite had never been more grateful. Without a word, he left Motoki to ponder the dynamics of reptile loneliness. 

Really, was being alone so bad?

XXX

Nephrite had quickly put together that Crown was the Senshi hideout. At least two guardians stopped by every afternoon to use Room 7, which only existed when they were around. And since Endymion had also been by, he assumed the Dark Kingdom knew as well. Though, every time they had visited, Motoki had been around as a barrier. This time, however, his coworker was cleaning Room 1 when they arrived.

The door slid open, and the girls stared at him. Silence stretched between him, Moon, Jupiter, and Mercury. He didn’t count Kamekitchi’s silence since turtles are generally quiet creatures. Moon smiled warmly, and Jupiter narrowed her eyes. He stood his ground.

Though, _were_ they still his enemies?

Mercury stepped forward holding up her obviously fake pass. “We’re just here for our room.”

Like him, in this form, she seemed ever so much more human - demure with longer hair and a cardigan. The icy blue of her Senshi armor had melted away. Still, he knew that behind the softness was a powerful warrior. Someone not to be underestimated.

He thought back to the day she offered him cookies. He had yet to realize hunger yet, and yet somehow she just knew. She knew what he needed, like she had in the Dark Kingdom. She knew how to bring him hope. He desperately wanted to return that favor.

He wanted to say something to her. Something that would ease this tension. But no words came to his lips. Instead he just nodded at the girls and watched them walk away. He wondered if he had said something, if she would have stayed, if just for a little bit.

XXX

Their dinner break was just before the real rush started - the time when the schoolgirls went home and the salarymen stumbled in. Usually, Nephrite hid in the storeroom and ate what he’d snuck from their apartment and leftovers from recent patrons. Tonight, however, Motoki had insisted they “shake it up” and go out.

Leaving Crown did have its appeal. Plus, they still had the hardest part of the shift to get through.

“Where would you like to eat? Do you have a favorite food?”

Nephrite furrowed his brow. What was his favorite food? Was he any better than the turtle with pellets? Human hunger was still a new experience, an often unpleasant one. Though, he did admit there were some pleasant aspects. Ice cream, for example.

“I think there’s a CoCo Ichibanya nearby. Curry, udon, all the basics,” Motoki rambled. “Something for everyone and reasonably priced.”

Nephrite looked at the ground as they walked, trying to figure out how he was going to pay for something for him. Clearly that “everyone” did not include those without funds.

“And it’s my treat!,” Motoki added as if he could sense his thoughts. “Still have the roughest part of the shift to get through. We’re both going to need our energy.”

Motoki’s words rattled through his brain. Energy. It was always about energy wasn’t it?

He felt the rage creep in. Would he ever be anything more than a grunt worker? Didn’t anyone want him for him? _Deep Breaths_.

They walked quietly through the streets, slightly busy with the transition from day to night. Suits and dresses were traded for something more casual - skirts and tee shirts. Humans talked and ate and shopped and purchased ice cream from vending machines. It was all so very mundane. So... _human_.

_Count to ten._

The rage continued to simmer just beneath the surface. He was throttled. His potential squandered. What did it matter if he was going to get a paycheck? He would never be able to buy Mercury that gift from the street vendor Motoki had shown him a few days ago. He would never be able to return her kindness. Motoki was just using him to make his life easier. Just like Beryl had used him.

“Oooo, ice cream!” Motoki cried. “We should stop there after dinner. You like ice cream right? I noticed you keep eating all of ours out of the freezer.”

He’d noticed? Did Motoki _care_? His roommate smiled at him, that warm and inviting smile that he’d used those weeks ago when he’d found him in that parking garage. When he’d offered him a place and a second chance. Was Nephrite blowing his opportunity?

“Plus, you deserve a reward. You haven’t broken a single dish today!”

Nephrite stopped. His feet felt heavy. A reward? He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been recognized for doing well.

Motoki was giving him an odd look, so he shook his head and pushed forward. Like hell he was going to show that idiot how much he wanted that ice cream.

As they approached the corner, there was a change in the air. Or really, the ground. Something was here - a power reminiscent to the darkness he knew, yet somehow different. The humans though, they seemed to be greatly affected.

A mother who held hands with her child tumbled over. A young couple stumbled before falling to their knees; they leaned against a railing as they lost consciousness. A businessman, a store clerk, an elderly gentleman, all crumbled onto the sidewalk.

Nephrite gripped Motoki’s arm, stopping the do-gooder from rushing to aid those affected. He couldn’t allow the idiot to stumble into the energy trap.

“Ehhh?? What are you doing? We have to help?” Motoki complained, trying to break free.

“You can’t help if you’re passed out on the ground!”

The human stopped struggling, silently conceding the point. Eyes narrowed, Nephrite scanned his surroundings for where the youma or whatever the source of the drain was. Something moved like a shadow behind a vending machine.

“Wait here,” he commanded, and followed the movement into the alley.

His feet moved with determination and purpose, and soon Nephrite found himself staring down the emptiness of an alley. He could feel the darkness, the power pulsing beneath his feet. He wasn’t going to let his guard down. _Take deep breaths._

As if the entity could sense his resolve, the shadows took shape, forming strange spectre-like youma. Several of them. They were not the bulky armored monsters he’d commanded. No, these were a breed unto their own. They darted around, like bees guarding the hive.

This was it - the first time he’d encountered the Dark Kingdom since his Shittenou death. It was his moment. If he could just talk with them, perhaps they could whisk him back to Beryl. He could take his rightful place. Don the red uniform once more.

He glanced over his shoulder. Motoki struggled to move the poor energy drained saps out of precarious positions, and Nephrite knew that the man was losing his own energy in the process. What an _idiot_. How were they ever going to manage the rush if his coworker passed out while carrying a tray of drinks? Somehow, Nephrite would be blamed for this, and then he would never get that damn paycheck.

Clearly, he needed to do something about that.

Shifting into an offensive stance, Nephrite counted the monsters before him. Five to one. Not the best odds for them. He focused and felt his power flow through him. It started at his feet, moving up his legs, through his torso, to his hands. His skin glowed with magic. 

This wasn’t the first instance he’d felt his power, yet this time was different. Just a couple of days before, he’d accidentally exploded a closet at Crown. It had shocked him, confused him. It wasn’t like his power before. It wasn’t a power that took. It was a power that gave. It felt _new_.

It felt like _his_. 

He blasted the spectre in front of him. It dissolved instantly. He smirked. Four more to go.

Rolling his shoulder, he turned to face his next youma. It charged. He flowed, sliding past the creature’s attack. As he turned, released his power into the monster’s back. It disintegrated.

Three. Two. One. It was like a waltz. He moved with coordination and confidence and calm. As the youma faded, he stood firm, feet a shoulder width apart, rooted.

And very hungry.

But, it wasn’t hunger. He knew this feeling. He’d inflicted it. The energy was still being drained.

The shadows took form again; five more spectre youma appeared. Damnit.

If he didn’t finish his shift, then he would never get paid.

“Mercury Aqua Storm!”

Cool, blue magic flooded the alley. The youma burst, and he felt the energy flowing back.

Sailor Mercury stood at the other end of the alley. She looked timidly at him, waiting for his reaction. Once not so long ago, he would have been furious. He didn’t like to rely on anyone. Didn’t want to be indebted. Yet, she gave and gave. There was clearly only one response.

He needed that damn paycheck so he could repay her with a gift, one from that market stall.

He didn’t scowl at her, but rather nodded in acknowledgement. This satisfied her as she smiled shyly before leaping away.

He watched her go with a strange fullness.

Guess it was time to go deal with his idiot.

As he exited the alley, several more people had joined in helping the drained humans. Seeing Motoki struggle with the elderly gentleman, Nephrite grumbled and stomped over. He lifted the man all by himself.

“Now you’re just showing off,” Motoki grumbled.

“Or maybe I just really want ice cream.”

XXX

They didn’t make it to dinner. More tragically, they didn’t get to grab the ice cream. After they helped load the ambulances, their break was over, so they rushed back to Crown. They were five minutes late. His paycheck was docked.

They snuck a snack here and there, but they were so busy with the evening customers that Nephrite hardly had time to dwell on the hunger. An increased youma presence did not deter humans from unwinding with sugar and poorly sung music.

Oddly, though, he felt energized. Focused. Even with patrons becoming unruly, he found himself calm. He didn’t even notice the clock ticking over to 9 pm.

“Nephrite.”

He was too focused on loading the dishwasher.

“Nephrite.”

Organize the glasses on the tray. Lower the cover. Wash.

“Nephrite-kun! Let the others take care of that!” Motoki yelled. “We’re done for the night.”

Blinking, Nephrite looked at Motoki. His coworker was giving him a sardonic look as he awkwardly lowered the doors, signaling the start of the high pressure washer. He kept an awkward eye contact as the dishes washed, and once finished, moved them to the counter to cool off.

“Come on,” Motoki continued with a friendly smirk. “I’m starving. And the ramen shop on the corner closes shortly.”

Yes, food. He removed his red apron and hung it on the rack beside the time clock. To his surprise, there wasn’t a notation on his card about the tardiness. Motoki must have told the bosses about the youma attack for both of them.

The corners of his mouth ticked upward toward a smile. He’d done it. One whole day without any pay docks. With a feeling of satisfaction, he followed Motoki out on the street.

Leaning against the facade of the building that housed Crown Karaoke, Mercury, or rather, the quiet human girl called Ami, chatted with Motoki. A small plastic bag hung from her wrist. They turned with smiles as he exited, just enough to invite him into their conversation. Like friends.

There was something warm in his chest, and he realized for the first time in a long time, it wasn’t anger. Though perhaps it was just intense hunger.

“Oi! Nephrite-kun. What took you so long? I’m starving!!!” Motoki whined.

“Oh!” Ami reached for her bag and pulled out two small packages. She handed one to Motoki, then offered the second to Nephrite. “I thought you two might be hungry, but I promise I didn’t cook this time.”

There was a slight blush to her cheeks as he took the snack from her. It was a chocolate vanilla swirl soft serve cone, served in a meticulously cooled 7-11 container. He smirked at her as he realized she used her Senshi powers to keep it frozen.

He devoured the cone in three bites.

Motoki stared, tongue stuck mid-lick as his eyes seemed baffled yet again by his friend. Ami just giggled.

“I’m hungry,” Nephrite informed his roommate, as if it was the only obvious answer. “Would you like to join us for ramen, Ami?”

At that, Motoki licked his ice cream right off the cone and sent it splattering on the concrete.

Ami smiled. “I’d like that.”

Nephrite did too. With a nod and a calm he hadn’t felt in his last lifetime, he walked past his friends towards the ramen shop, knowing they would follow.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was created for the 2020 Senshi/Shitennou Mini Bang with the prompt "Red." This is 100% Charlie's fault because she mentioned how Nephrite's uniform was red in one of the suggestions for the prompt, and damnit it, I just had to write something about that. I have a very soft spot for PGSM, and Nephrite's incarnation in that adaptation. Sadly, his character's conclusion got lost in the closing of PGSM, so, hopefully, this gives him a good farewell.
> 
> A super special thanks to Covenmouse for the fantastic art for this fic, and to my very dear friend Matt for beta reading this at the last minute.
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy my first entry for the 2020 SSMB!


End file.
